


I Rarely Dream

by Marajadey (sorayume)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanart, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Marajadey
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021: Day 10 - Seeing your Soulmate when you DreamArt and Poetry
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	I Rarely Dream

I rarely dream and when I do

I dream of someone I never knew

Whose eyes are dew and forest too

And hair the flames of the fire anew

I rarely dream but when I do

I feel deep pain, her hearts due

I can feel the darkness drip away

And in its place my lights array

I rarely dream but of you

I hope they are truly right

That you’re the one for me you see

Who will sing my heart's own tune

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
